lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pets
Welcome to the newly redone Pets 'page. On this page you will find listed every pet belonging to every Lalaloopsy character in existence. Many pets come in both mini and large versions, however some only come in mini versions. Each pet is categorized by their genre or geographical origin, such as marine life or jungle life. At the bottom portion of the page listed is the miscellaneous pet toys aside from the characters' companions. List of Pets 'Domestic Pets *Candy Broomsticks has a Black Cat *Cinder Slippers has a Mouse *Prince Handsome has a Mouse *Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a Mouse *Ember Flicker Flame has a Dalmatian *Peppy Pom Poms has a Dog *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn has a Dog *Suzette La Sweet has a Poodle *Wacky Hatter has a Pink (Cheshire) Cat *Harmony B. Sharp has an Orange Cat *Jewel Sparkles has a Persian Cat *Cloud E. Sky has a Poodle *Confetti Carnivale has a Cat *'Dotty Gale Winds has a Poodle' ' Suzette's Poodle.PNG Peppy's Dog.PNG Ember's Dog.PNG Harmony's Cat.PNG Jewel's Cat.PNG Wacky's Cat.PNG Candy's Cat.PNG Cinder's Mouse.PNG Crumbs' Mouse.PNG Prince's Mouse.PNG Cloud E's Poodle.png Confetti's Cat.PNG 'Insect & Bug Pets' *Blossom Flowerpot has a Butterfly *Pix E. Flutters has a Firefly *Specs Reads-a-Lot has a Bookworm *Tuffet Miss Muffet has a Spider *Twinkle N. Flutters has a Firefly *Petal Flowerpot has a Snail *Lucky Lil' Bug has a Firefly *Teddy Honey Pots has a Honey bee *May Little Spring has a Butterfly *Mari Golden Petals has a Ladybug ' Blossom's Butterfly.PNG Pix E.'s Pet.PNG Specs' Bookworm.PNG Tuffet's Spider.PNG Twinkle's Pet.PNG Petal's Snail.PNG Teddy's bee.png 'Bird Pets' *Bea Spells-a-Lot has an Owl *Cherry Crisp Crust has a Blackbird *Cotton Hoppalong has a Chick *Dot Starlight has a Bird *Patch Treasurechest has a Parrot *Sunny Side Up has a Chick *Tippy Tumblelina has a Swan *April Sunsplash has a Toucan *Twisty Tumblelina has a Duck ' Bea's Owl.PNG Cherry's Blackbird.PNG Cotton's Chick.PNG Dot's Bird.PNG Patch's Parrot.PNG Sunny's Chick.PNG Tippy's Swan.PNG April's Toucan.png Twisty's Duck.png 'Edible Pets *Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop has a Bubble Gum Bear *Bun Bun Sticky Icing has a Cinnamon Bun Snail *Twist E. Twirls has a Licorice Butterfly *Pickles B.L.T. has a Hot Dog *Curls N Locks has the three Gummy Bears *Mango Tiki Wiki has a Pineapple Bird *Scoops Waffle Cone has an Ice Cream Cat *Squirt Lil Top has a Peanut Worm *Sugar Fruit Drops has a Gumdrop Mouse *Toasty Sweet Fluff has a Marshmallow Bunny *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles has a Chocolate Lab *Tricky Mysterious has a Carrot Bunny *Sherri Charades has a Croissant *Red Fiery Flame has a Chili Pepper *Jelly Wiggle Jiggle has a Gelatinous Turtle *Sprinkle Spice Cookie has a Cookie Mouse *Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble has a Donut Bear *Choco Whirl Swirl has a Sugary Guinea Pig *Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy has a Fluffy Meringue Poodle *Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze has a Glazed Cookie Mouse *Holly Sleighbells has a Cookie Reindeer *Kiwi Tiki Wiki has a Coconut Drink *Mint E. Stripes has a Peppermint Dog Bubbles' Bear.PNG Curls' Pet Bears.PNG Mango's Bird.PNG Scoops' Cat.PNG Squirt's Peanut.PNG Sugar's Mouse.PNG Toasty's Rabbit.PNG Toffee's Dog.PNG Tricky's Rabbit.PNG Sherri's Croissant.PNG Red's Chili.PNG Jelly's Turtle.PNG Pickles' Dog.PNG Twist E.'s Butterfly.PNG Bun Bun's Snail.PNG Sprinkle's Mouse.PNG Holly's Reindeer.PNG Kiwi's Coconut.png Mint E's Dog.PNG 'Woodland Pets' *Scarlet Riding Hood has a Wolf *Snowy Fairest has a Squirrel *Feather Tell-a-Tale has Totem Pole Bears *Misty Mysterious has a Rabbit *Alice in Lalaloopsyland has a White Rabbit *Sprouts Sunshine has a Dyed Rabbit *Dyna Might has a Raccoon *Forest Evergreen has a Beaver *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Bear *Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises has a ' Bear' Dyna's Raccoon.PNG Forest's Beaver.PNG Rosy's Bear.PNG Stumbles' Bear.PNG Scarlet Riding Hoods Pet.jpg Snowy's Squirrel.PNG Misty's Rabbit.PNG Feather's Bears.PNG Alice's Rabbit.PNG Sprouts' Rabbit.PNG 'Jungle / Zoo Pets' *Ace Fender Bender has a Monkey *Whiskers Lion's Roar has a Lion Cub *Scribbles Splash has a Giraffe *Peanut Big Top has an Elephant *Kat Jungle Roar has a Lion *Spot Splatter Splash has a Zebra Spot's Zebra.PNG Scribbles' Giraffe.PNG Peanut's Elephant.PNG Whiskers' Cub.PNG Kat's Lion.PNG Ace's Monkey.PNG 'Aquatic Pets' *Coral Sea Shells has a Puffer Fish *Sand E. Starfish has a Pink Puffer Fish *Matey Anchors has a Crab *Marina Anchors has a Blue Whale Coral's Blowfish.PNG Marina's Whale.PNG Matey's Crab.PNG Sand E.'s Fish.PNG 'Arctic Pets' *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff has a Polar Bear *Ivory Ice Crystals has a Fuzzy Polar Bear *Swirly Figure Eight has a Penguin Mittens' Bear.PNG Ivory Ice Crystals Pet.jpg Swirly's Penguin.PNG 'Farm Pets' *Pillow Featherbed has a Sheep *Little Bah Peep has two Sheep *Blanket Featherbed has a Lamb *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans has a Piggy *Berry Jars 'N Jam has a Cow Pillow's Sheep.PNG Blanket's Lamb.PNG Little Bah's Lamb.PNG Pepper's Pig.PNG Berry's Cow.PNG 'Exotic Pets' *Sahara Mirage has a Camel *Pita Mirage has a Snake Sahara's Camel.PNG Pita's Snake.PNG 'Special Pets' *Charlotte Charades has an Invisible Dog *Trouble Dusty Trails has a Stick-Pony *Prairie Dusty Trails has a Cactus *Bundles Snuggle Stuff has a Yarn Ball Bear *Trinket Sparkles has a Yarn Ball Kitten *Sir Battlescarred has a Dragon *Lady Stillwaiting has an Unicorn *Pete R. Canfly has a Toy Crocodile *Haley Galaxy has an Alien Charlotte's Poodle.PNG Trouble's Riding Horse.PNG Prairie's Cactus.PNG Bundles' Bear.PNG Sir's Dragon.PNG Lady's Unicorn.PNG Trinket's Kitten.PNG Pete R.'s Crocodile.PNG Haley's Alien.PNG Pet Toys & More 'Sew Magical Swimming Pets' Now they can swim on their own! The Sew Magical Swimming pets can swim all on their own in water. and plus, they are waterproof! They can walk and swim. Comes with a leash and in two color varities, pink or yellow. pink sew magical swimming pet.jpg Pink Swimming Pet.PNG yellow orange sew magical swimming pet.jpg Yellow Swimming Pet.PNG 'Silly Pet Parade' Parade Float like riding wagons for the Lalaloopsy girls pets. So far five of them have been released, one of them being the motorized train front. The following Pets and Wagons so far are: Motorized Train: 'The front of the Parade that pulls the silly pet parade wagons. Can fit a Lalaloopsy Mini or Pet figure and comes with Pig. Requires two AA batteries. '''Tipsy Sail Boat: '''Its motion includes swaying, comes with Parrot (Patch Treasurechest) '''Tea Time Wagon: '''Its motion includes spinning, comes with Mouse (Crumb Sugar Cookie) '''Silly Circus Tent: '''Swings, comes with Monkey (Ace Fender Bender) '''Sleepy Pet Wagon: '''Swings, comes with Sheep (Pillow Featherbed) '''Spinning Pretty Wagon: '''Spins in circles comes with Cat (Jewel Sparkles) motorized train.jpg|'Motorized Train tipsy sail boat.jpg|'Tipsy Sail Boat with Parrot' tea time wagon.jpg|'Tea Time Wagon with Mouse' sleepy pet wagon.jpg|'Sleepy Pet Wagon with Sheep' spinning pretty wagon.jpg|'Spinning Pretty Wagon with Kitty' Trivia *Little Bah Peep is the first doll to have 2 pets, the second is Velvet B. Mine. Technically Feather Tell-a-Tale has 2 pets aswell. *Curls N Locks is the only doll with 3 pets. *Mice, Cats, Dogs, Birds and Edible pet are probably the most popular type of pet. *Sunny Side Up and Cotton Hoppalong have the same pet. *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Ivory Ice Crystals have similar pets. *Currently, the Lala-Oopsies fairies, mermaids, and then loopy hair dolls are the only dolls without pets. *3 of the blue haired dolls all have a bear-Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Ivory Ice Crystals and Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff. Category:Characters